Anime Spy Cam part 1: Duo Maxwell
by Twilight Star
Summary: Yours truly takes you on a closer look of your favorite anime characters. New chapters coming soon where YOU choose who you want! Please R & R
1. Part 1: Duo Maxwell

# Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gundam Wing or any other Anime like I have stated in other fanfics. *glares at the tall me in suits standing next to her* There, are ya happy?!?!? 

# 

# Men in suits: Not yet.

# 

# Fine, I also don't own Gourry from Slayers. Now?!?

MIS: No.

What more is there?!? 

MIS: The camera.

That's mine, bakas.

MIS: Oh.

*sigh*

Authors Notes: Konnichiwa, minna-san and Merry Christmas! Yeah, I know its kinds late but here is my Christmas present to ya'll! I'm thinking of making this a series. Its pretty good so far, I've only done this one but please tell me if I should continue with this. Basically, its just my pathetic way of appearing in the fic and seeing cool anime characters at the same time. I hope you enjoy it and PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make me happy ^_^

# 

"…"- speech

'…'- thoughts

{…}- my opinions

# 

# Anime Spy Cam: Duo Maxwell

A few curses followed by a large thumping sound are heard. The camera slowly turns on, showing a girl with long black hair, white tank top with a dark blue jacket over it and baggy jeans. She is grinning like an idiot and waving at the camera.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san! Welcome to the first episode of "Anime Spy Cam". I'm your host Lig-"

"Don't forget me, Lig-san!"

"And my cameraman for this episode is Gourry!"{Gourry is a character from Slayers, in case you didn't know J}

Gourry waves. "Hi!"

"Ok, as I was saying. We're here to show you what our beloved anime characters do when they're not kicking ass or falling in love or whatever it is they do. And our first victim- err, anime character is Shinigami himself, Duo Maxwell!" Gourry holds up a picture of Duo against the camera. Lig swipes it and puts it in her pocket.

"They already **know** who Duo is, Gourry. Who wouldn't?" she says dreamily as star appear in her eyes.

"Uhh, Lig-san. This is live…"

"Huh?… Oh yeah! Gomen minna, it won't happen again."

"*cough*Bullshit!*cough*"

Lig glares at the camera. "Ok, ok. Lets get this underway!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok, we're now in the L2 colony, where Duo is currently living...with **her**." She growls as she peeks through the window and sees Duo talking with Hirde. 'Damn it, why her? Why not me?' "Lig-san, that girl is going out!"

"Death to Bitchde, death to- She is?!? Great! Now's our chance! Come on!" she says quietly. She grabs Gourry's arm and they sneakily make their way to the front of the house. They hide behind some bushes and try to hear what Duo and Hirde are saying.

Hirde holds up a HUGE grocery lists and looks at it strangely. "Are you **sure** we need all this, Duo? I've never even heard of half the stuff on this list!"

Duo got on an overly-shocked look on his (cute) face. "What, do ya think I purposely made up half the stuff on that list so that you would be all day trying to find it while I spend my whole day alone in this house, not waiting for a certain person that I may not want you to find out about?"

"Uh…"

"Good. Now go and make sure you come back with **everything**, ok?"

"Uh, sure Duo-kun." she says doubtfully as she walks away. 'Something tells me he doesn't want me in the house today…' Dou goes back inside grinning happily to himself and closes the door. Lig grins mad with joy and squeezes Gourry's hand in excitement.

"Yes!!! Now nothing will come between me and Du-chan! Oh, this is truly a day of happiness!" she screams as she stands up and gives the peace sign triumphantly. Gourry looks at her and sweatdrops.'Why do I **always** get stuck with these psycho women?' he sighs then sees a figure walking towards the house.

"Lig-san, look.." he whispers at the crazy writer, "…someone's coming."

"Honto?" she looks forward and get a very confused look on her face when she sees who it is. She growls. "What is **he** doing here?"

"Uh, selling insurance? Heh heh?" he laughs nervously only to receive a patented Heero Yuy Death Glare ®. He quickly shuts up and keeps filming.

"Grrr… come on! We're going to see why he's here."

"And how are we gonna do that? Break in?" he asked. Lig looked at her dimwitted companion and smiled evily. 'I shouldn't have said that.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Itai! Lig-san, isn't there a better way of doing this?" Gourry whined as Lig tried to push him through the **very small** basement window. "Hey, its not my fault you're so damn big. Now quit whining and think thin."

"What kind of thinki- whoooa!" he yelled as his face the basement floor. 

"AAAH! You ok?"

"Hai. My face just hurts a lit- wha?"

"I was afraid I wouldn't be able to tape this wonderful occasion without you."she said as she held the camera and brushed any spec of dust of it. Gourry sweatdropped again and took the camera. They made their way up the stairs and opened the door slightly. They closed it again when they saw the two people walking into the living room.

"Ok minna, this is it! We're in Duo Maxwell's very own house! Now all we need is the right moment to go and film him. Lets see what he and….**that** person are talking about." She and Gourry put their ears to the door.

"Its sure great to see you again!"

"Hai, me too, Duo-kun. So, I take it she doesn't know yet, huh?"

"Iie. She still thinks I like her. Well, what can you expect from a great actor like me, eh?" he gloated.

"I knew that baka onna wouldn't figure it out."

"You know, you get really cute when you're angry."

Gourry almost dropped his camera when he heard this. "What the…"he looked at his boss/host, who was now red from the anger. "That's it!" She grabbed the doorknob, almost tearing it off, and opened the door all the way. The pissed look on her face was quickly covered by both her eyes, which almost popped out of their sockets when she saw what was happening in front of her. Gourry was ready filming everything when, he too saw it. Duo was engaged in a very passionate kiss………………………………. with WUFEI!!!!!!!! {DUN, DUN, DUN!!!!!! Gomen, I just couldn't resist}

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?!?!?" Gourry screamed very loudly, getting the attention of the two gundam pilots, the schoked host/writer and almost tearing down the house by his shock of what he had just witnessed. Wufei got instantly pissed when he saw the two intruders seeing him like that with Duo.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!?!?"

Lig stammered nervously, "I… we… uh….."

"INJUSTICE!" he screamed as he pulled out his katana out of nowhere and began to chase the two around the house.

"RUN!!!" she yelled as they ran like hell out of the house, Wufei close behind, swinging his katana in the air like a madman and Duo close behind him, trying to stop him. Lig grabbed the camera from the to-shocked-for-words Gourry.

"We seem to be in a **little**….ok, **a lot** of trouble right now so this is your host Lig Maxwell and her cameraman Gourry saying Sayonara! Move your ass, Gourry he's gaining fast!"

"INJUSTICE!"

## The end


	2. Part 2: Quatre R. Winner

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Dragonball or anything else mentioned in this fic except for the camera and my own weird 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. They belong to Sotsu Agency and some other people. I also don't own Vegeta. He belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own Lina, Gourry or any of the spells used here. And I don't own Mr. Snuggles. He belongs to Princess Bra. The damaged camera and the crazy humor belong to me. Don't bother suing me. I have no money!

Authors Notes: Well, after a few months I finally come back with some fics!!! Sorry to all those who waited for this. School took too much of my time. Glad there's only a week and a half left. Then…. SUMMER VACATION!!! Ah, I'm so happy. Anyway, this part is not as funny as the first but I hope you like it anyway. And please review!!!

Anime Spy Cam: Quatre R. Winner

The camera turns on then blacks out. A few curses and bonks later the camera turns on again. Lig is standing in front of the camera, waving.

"Konnichiwa minna and welcome to the second episode of Anime Spy Cam! Where we take a look into the lived of anime characters and get the goods on their personal lives! Now last week we went to see how our favorite Deathscythe pilot Duo was doing and we ended up getting into some trouble." On the screen flashes a picture of Gourry in a full body cast trying to explain to a pissed off Lina where he was. "Never piss off a Wufei or Lina. Get well,G-chan. Now today we are going to take a small look into the life of another gundam pilot, Quatre R. Winn-" she is interrupted by someone cursing in the background.

"Aw, whats the matter, Veggie-chan? Aren't you having fun?" she asked innocently. The pissed off saiyajin glared at her and grunted angrily. "Hmph! Woman, I do **not** find this 'fun'! This is a disgrace to me, the Saiyajin No Ouji! You tricked me into doing this foolishness!" he screamed, fuming. 

"First of all my name is not 'woman' and if you don't want to do this then you don't have to-"

"Yes!" he screamed happily (OCC, ne?) and started to fly off at top speed, throwing the already damaged camera into the ground like a football. Lig grabbed it and appeared in front of Vegeta. "HOWEVER, if you leave then it will cost you." The prince smiled smugly. "Ha! What can you, a pathetic human, do to ME, the strongest warrior in the universe?"

"Well, I CAN post on the internet and print in every newspaper in the world these very embarrassing pictures of your close relationship with your daughters teddy bear, Mr.Snuggles!!!" she said smiling as she showed him pictures of him and Mr. Snuggles having a tea party and wearing frilly pink tutus. Dramatic music played in the background. Vegeta glared at her then sighed in surrender.

"Where's the damn camera?"

_ _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Now folks we are making our way through the Winner estate's immense garden, the only place where we are unable to be seen, and soon we will reach Quatre himself! Isn't this exciting, Veggie-chan?" she asked. Vegeta was crouching beside her, camera on hand, scowling.

"Don't call me Veggie-chan. And why the hell are we hiding like this? Woman, why can't we just fly there?"

"Because, then it wouldn't be any fun, now would it?" she said happily. He sighed and they kept crawling. After a few minutes, they finally got to the end… when they realized they had been going around in circles for the last hour. Vegeta was **not** happy about this. Lig only managed to grin sheepishly and say 'Ooopss…' making Vegeta's vein pop out from his forehead. After a short discussion (Vegeta firing 'Final Flash' after 'Final Flash', which had not effect on her whatsoever), they managed to sneak through the high-level security.

Vegeta eyed them curiously. "What high-level security?!? Its just two monkeys and a mouse in armor!"

"Hmm… I never knew Quatre was such a cheapskate for this kind of stuff."

"Yeah, he's even worse than Bulma." He said, then got beaten upside the head by a large frying pan that seemed to come out of nowhere. A woman cackling could be heard in the distance. 

"Okayy…. Lets go before they-

"Hey, what are you two doing here?!?"

"-see us."

Two Arabic men with those little red hats (I don't remember what they're called) and with guns in their hand came up to them. The older one, Rashid, spoke first. "Miss, you are trespassing on Quatre-sama's **very** private property. I suggest you leave in peace, and there will be no harm done." Lig got angry and was just about to speak when the younger one, Abdul, walked up to Vegeta and bent over, smiling.

"Yeah, and take your freaky looking land gnome with you."

Lig became worried as she felt Vegeta's ki rise and began to crush the camera with his hand. "Anou, you shouldn't-"

Abdul cut her off and poked Vegeta in the stomach, completely oblivious. "How the heck did ya carry it way out here, anyway?" He poked at it again. Vegeta's vein popped out again. He laughed. "Hey, look what it did! Now this is strange!" he laughed and turned around, looking past Rashid. "Hey guys, look at the strange troll thing this girl has!"

Vegeta couldn't stand it anymore and his ki shot through the roof and a golden glow surround him, turning his hair blond and eyes green, filled with anger. "That's it!!! No one insults the Saiyajin No Ouji! FINAL FLAAAASHHH!!!" and he let out a massive energy attack towards the unsuspecting Magnuacs. 

"What the-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" and they were burnt to a crisp. Then he turned to the mansion in front of him and…

"Wait, Veggie-chan Don't do-"

"For the last damn time, don't call me Veggie-chan! FINALL FLAAAASHHH!!!" and he let out another attack. Right at that very moment Quatre was on the phone in his office. He turned around and looked at the window, noticing a strange light from outside. He wondered what was wrong.

"Sorry Duo but I have to go. Tell me about how Wufei beat up that guy later, ok?" he said. Duo's voice was faintly heard for a second on the phone, then Quatre hung up and walked over to the window.

"I wonder what could be wrong…. Oh, crap." he said and in an instant he and the entire Winner Estate blew up in a gigantic explosion. When the smoke cleared, all that could be seen was piles and piles of rubble where the mansion used to stand. In front of it stood a very arrogant looking and proud Vegeta. His hair and eyes returned back to normal and he dusted himself off.

"Well, I guess that takes care of that."

Lig stands beside him, shocked. "Oh my god, you killed Quatre!"

"Like I care. Its not my problem he was so weak." He said and started to walk away when he turned and saw Lig with a cell phone in hand and a crazy look on her face.

"What are you doing now?"

"Oh, I just called a few friends of mine to come by…" she said. In the distance a rumbling sound could be heard. Then, a large smoke cloud could be seen getting closer to them any second. The angry screaming and large signs with 'Quatre is hot' and 'Kill those who stand against Quatre-sama' were seen. The fangirls had arrived.

Vegeta gulped. "Shimatta." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta lay in the hospital bed, in a full body cast, trying to drink water with a straw. A few seconds came in Bulma and Goku. Bulma looked at her husband in sympathy.

'You just never know when to just shut up and walk away, do you?"

"Oh, shut up." 

Meanwhile in the other side of the room… 

"But Lina, I swear! She tricked me!"

""FIREBAAAALLLL!!!"

The End 

Gomen ne if you like Quatre but that's just how the story went. Please tell me who you want for the next part… and what you want me to do to them, heh heh… *evil grin*


End file.
